


Phantom Hands

by alleybeanalex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleybeanalex/pseuds/alleybeanalex
Summary: In times of intense emotion, soulmates can feel what the other is feeling.





	Phantom Hands

Eddie has always known his soulmate was there. There was always times when he’d feel his pulse pick up if his soulmate was scared or an overwhelming urge to burst out crying when they were sad or upset. Those were always the scariest because Eddie could feel his throat close up, and that never helped his asthma. It wasn’t always bad though. Eddie basked in the times where his heart would leap when his soulmate was excited or happy. He lived for those moments. He hoped the emotions he projected back to his soulmate were positive. He couldn’t imagine them feeling as trapped as Eddie did, with his overbearing mother and, lately, his questioning sexuality.

Eddie recently turned sixteen and he noticed that he’s been looking at boys more often than not and barely paid attention when the guys in the loser’s club talked about girls and boobs. He gets that they look nice but he didn’t get the obsession. Coupled with his confusing thoughts, he had another problem eating away at him. Apparently childish excitement wasn’t the only excitement that could be shared through his soulmate link. There was also the excitement of the, um… mature variety. And it wasn’t coming from Eddie’s end! Honest!

The first time he experienced this feeling through the connection he was reading the instructions to a new prescription for dry skin. Not sexy right? Well somehow as he reached the possible side effects his body jolted. Confused, he looked down at himself and saw an unexpected boner. And really? He wasn’t twelve anymore! This hasn’t been a problem for years now, but he felt the wave of pleasure roll through him again. He hastily slammed the bathroom door closed, thankful he wasn’t anywhere near his mom when this happened. In quick breaths he pulled off his pants and underwear in one swoop. Standing there, face red, he looked at himself in the mirror and promptly covered his face with both hands. He was so embarrassed! This was happening out of nowhere and he had no control over it. As the pleasure got more intense he realized, with wide eyes, that he could feel the sensation of someone else’s hands on him! Was that possible? Was this a soulmate thing? No one told him about this!

He felt the phantom hands thumb up from underneath the head of his erect member and twist. This was different to how he did it to himself. This made his breath hitch and hands clench. Usually when Eddie dared to touch himself he would do it quick to get it over with and felt guilty afterwards. This was slow and completely foreign to him. He yelped as he felt a pinch at his left nipple but hummed when the nub was swiftly rubbed tenderly and Eddie didn’t even know that was a thing for him. He didn’t know anything was a thing for him. But man was this a thing for him now. Feeling the end building up he decided to reach down and give in to the rising pleasure, once his hand gripped the swollen shaft he squeezed and stroked down once before he came all over his stomach. And holy crap… did that mean his soulmate also felt his hands too? Because that was quick. They must’ve because Eddie felt a quick pang of panic and guilt come from the other end of their shared link. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was the masturbation or the fact that he was caught that he also felt panicked.

This kind of incident didn’t happen for another few weeks until one particularly hot day in Derry.

Eddie was wearing his short red shorts that were getting kind of small (but his mother wasn’t one to go buy new clothes when the ones he had were “perfectly fine”). It wasn’t until he met up with the losers at the park near his house, rocket pop in hand, did he feel heat pool up in his lower stomach.

Since these feeling have passed before they could escalate on his soulmate’s side of the link he knew the heat would disappear in a few minutes. With that in mind, he licked his hand where the ice cream was melting. Not wanting his hands to be gross and sticky he sucked at the icicle so none would melt onto him again but felt a twitch. Ignoring the feeling, though surprised it was actually escalating he pulled his mouth off the pop and joined in the conversation that was occupying the losers. Feeling the ebbing of pleasure fade away, Eddie went to suck at his rocket pop again when his knees buckled and Richie yelled “Gotta go!” and ran off. This only distracted Eddie for a second before he felt his pants get tighter and cheeks get warmer. Questions of whether Richie was okay or not flew through their conversation and the feeling came back ten-fold. This was bad! It’s been so long since that day in the bathroom that all this pent up emotion was hitting him like a freight train and making him dizzy. He needed to leave.

“Um, you know what guys? I, uh, really need to go too! Sorry!” he sputtered out as he rushed back in the direction of his house, dropping his icicle on the ground.  
He was headed straight to his house, there was no way he was going to let this happen in the germ filled public bathroom.

Grateful his mother was at a book club meeting today he ran straight to his room where he came into his shorts.

“Dammit!” he huffed, not making it in time. Disgusted, he peels off his shorts and decides he might as well do his laundry today so no one would get suspicious as to why he was only washing one article of clothing and there was no way he was going to leave the shorts to dry in his laundry basket for his mother to find. Putting his dirty clothing into the washing machine he receives a text. Looking at his light blue screen he sees it’s from Bill.

 **Billy:** rich came back r u

Trying to figure out his grammar, Eddie responded.

 **Me:** No, sorry Bill. Forgot I had chores today. Might as well tell the kind-of-truth.

That was last month and since then all of Eddie’s shorts have been washed thoroughly. It’s like his soulmate knows when he’s with his friends! It’s so frustrating having to run away all the time so he doesn’t humiliate himself in front of them.

Tonight, Eddie is lying in bed, watching a movie by himself when he feels a wetness between his legs.

“What the heck,” he mutters to himself and goes to lift the blanket to check, when he feels something prodding his butt.

“Okay! What the hell?!” Eddie clenches, used to jacking off now, but not this! Despite his body’s protest, he feels something long push all the way into him. It’s uncomfortable and-

“Oh my God, is that their finger?” Eddie whispers to himself, shocked and amazed. As he asks that aloud, another finger is pushed in and then out, pumping their way into him.

With no way to stop this event from occurring, Eddie takes off his shirt because he’s started to sweat. The repetitive motions were starting to ebb the pain and discomfort away. It feels like his soulmate was looking for something with all the different angles they were trying and Eddie wondered what it wa-

“Holy shit!” his dick jumps up at the feeling of _something_ inside of himself. His mouth dropped open and eyes became wide. He didn’t know what was happening to him but it felt incredible and he’s guessing his soulmate felt the same because they were continuously rubbing the pads of their fingers against whatever caused Eddie to become a withering mess. Rolling onto his stomach, Eddie began to rut against his mattress to relieve some of the pressure off of his aching member and felt his heart rate speed up when that motion was shared over the link. Unlike last time, his soulmate didn’t finish as soon as Eddie joined in, he actually felt something rubbery at the base of his dick, preventing him from cumming. Too overwhelmed to question what it was Eddie continued to rub himself against his bed sheets, giving in to the pleasure. The fingers that were inside him but not really began to speed up and caused Eddie to moan into the pillow that he was grasping on for dear life. Not feeling like he could last, he sent a pleading feeling down the link. Eddie knew his soulmate understood when the pressure of the rubber thing was gone from his dick and he was allowed to finally cum.

With fingers still ‘inside’, Eddie labored breathing slowed down and his legs twitched. Feeling worn out, he still got up to clean himself off and as he changed sheets the fingers were gone.

Eddie needed to talk to someone about this asap. If not for the sake of his sanity, then for the sake of his sheets and clothing.


End file.
